


Vortal Kombat

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Digestion, F/F, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain, big belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: After witnessing Mileena devouring Jacqui, Cassie decides to get revenge by swallowing her whole.But first, she'll have to train by stuffing her gut with food until it's stretched enough to fit her prey.





	Vortal Kombat

Cassie Cage watched, stunned, as her friend disappeared before her eyes. Jacqui Briggs had been a longtime friend of hers from special forces, and now, she had met her fate.

And her fate just happened to be a prolonged battle with Mileena, ending with Jacqui being beaten into a stunned state, leaving her vulnerable to the monstrous woman. While her friend was stunned, Cassie went into action, attempting to defeat Mileena but suffering a defeat just as her friend had. Cassie watched, helpless, as Mileena devoured her, not in her usual way, ferociously tearing them apart piece by piece, but instead swallowing her whole. Cassie could see as Jacqui slid down her throat, forming a large, squirming bulge, before plopping into her belly, her sinister opponent rubbing her large bloated stomach, taunting Cassie. "Delicious" she moaned, and Cassie could see her stomach begin to shrink as Jacqui melted away within her.

"No!" Cassie screamed, watching as Mileena's stomach was reduced to an almost flat state, gaining the addition of some pudge from her filling meal. Mileena looked as though she would say something, but instead let out a monstrous burp, the scent of fresh meat, clearly the last remnants of Jacqui, reached Cassie's nose. She gritted her teeth, knowing that she had no way of fighting back, and no way to defend herself if Mileena made a meal out of her.

Mileena walked over to her, licking her lips. "It's a shame that I'm full" she hissed. "You look like you'd make just as nice a meal as her, maybe better" she belched again, patting her fatty stomach. "I could just kill you, but I'd rather leave you here, and let you tell everyone else to stay out of my way, or else"

Mileena walked away, cackling to herself. Hours later, Cassie was found, telling everyone back at Special Forces that Jacqui had been killed by Mileena, but sparing the details.

Cassie's lone desire now was now revenge. And it wouldn't be ordinary revenge, no, she would do to Mileena what Mileena had done to her friend. She would reduce her to nothing but body fat and a large, gassy belch.

The first step of her preparations would be less unusual than the others. She needed to know how to defeat Mileena before the second step of her revenge could take shape, so she took a trip to the simulator room, where she would fight against a holographic projection of Mileena, using data that had been collected from previous encounters with her. Before long, she had memorized all of Mileena's attack patterns, from her savage flailing to her tricky teleports.

Now came the second part, trying to figure out how to gulp down Mileena with the ease that she had Jacqui. Cassie ordered herself several large pizzas, that arrived at her door quickly. She thanked the delivery boy, giving him a flirtatious wink, before taking the stack of cardboard boxes into her room. She opened up the first, cramming a slice into her mouth. Cassie loved pizza, but normally she would never dare to eat more than half a pie at once, if that. But to take her revenge on Mileena, she would need to push her stomach capacity to the limit.

Determined, and on top of that, extremely hungry, she ate the second slice, swallowing it without chewing.

"Next one" she said, already feeling a bit stuffed. She took the third slice and the fourth at the same time, stacking them on top of one another and devouring them in two bites.

"Mmm, good thing I really like this pizza" she muttered to herself, reaching for the fifth, cramming it in absentmindedly, almost effortlessly. Her stomach felt cramped, sure, but she was pretty damn sure she could eat a whole lot more than that.

Then, she got into a rhythm, instinctively lifting up and gulping down slices without having to put a moment's thought into it. Before long, the entire first pie had vanished into her stomach. Cassie looked down, seeing that her stomach had swelled up, poking out embarrassingly due to her wearing a shirt that exposed her midriff. She let out a small burp, before opening the next box.

Cassie's process could now only be appropriately described as "wolfing" tearing into the pizza like a savage animal, slices disappearing two, three at a time, all landing in Cassie's stomach. As her belly grew larger, so did her hunger, for both revenge, and pizza. The second box was history, and the third and final box was now ready to be eaten. Cassie simply lifted up the entire pie, folding it in half, and gobbling her creation.

Cassie's stomach had doubled in size, now hanging slightly onto her lap. She let out a series of delightfully satisfying burps, and despite the amount of food she had inside of her, she felt as though she could fit even more. Her belly was not quite person-sized, but it was enough to give her the confidence that she would be able to fit Mileena within her.

The next step was making sure her mouth could open wide enough to devour the villainess. She ordered herself another food item, this time a massive cake, so large that it made eating a folded-up pizza look like a simple task. Simply put, it was practically larger than her head.

Cassie, being in more than a few absolutely brutal fights, was no stranger to having her jaw dislocated. This would be the first time she would do it intentionally, however. She sighed, firmly gripping the sides of her mouth, and in a quick motion, managed to knock her jaw out of place, allowing her to open her mouth like a snake, fitting the cake inside, gulping into her bulging throat, and allowing it to land in her belly. Cassie's stomach bulged again, not quite empty from the pizza she had eaten.

Cassie popped her jaw back in place, surprised by how painless the whole process had been. But there was one last thing she wanted to try: dislocating her jaw at will. She ordered a final cake, trying to see if she could unhinge her jaw without using her hands.

And again, Cassie was surprised by her natural talent, her jaw fell unhinged, allowing the cake in as easily as the first time. Cassie's belly was now massive, filled with the meals she had used throughout the day, now resembling the size that Mileena's was when she had eaten Jacqui. It was time.

Cassie had herself deployed by Mileena's last known location, and luckily enough, she was there, fangs exposed, licking her lips, rubbing her stomach. "You look much...plumper than you did last time" Mileena said, drooling. "You'll make an even better meal than your friend. Too bad you didn't learn from her mistake"

"And too bad you never learned not to leave someone alive after you kill their friend" she said, gritting her teeth. Cassie was wearing her more casual outfit, with a jacket and the top that exposed her belly, hoping it would give her stomach more room to grow once Mileena was inside of it.

Mileena rushed at Cassie, leaping into the air, and teleported, vanishing into purple energy before reappearing in front of Cassie.

Cassie was prepared for such a move, taking out her baton and smashing it into Mileena's face. She reeled back, clutching her nose, which Cassie had managed to break with the sheer force of her blow.

And Cassie was already following up that attack. She drew her pistol, and instead of shooting Mileena with it, she clutched the gun in her hand, swinging it down towards Mileena's head while she was stunned.

With a loud crack, Mileena collapsed to the ground, dazed and on the verge of passing out. But still conscious, conscious enough to know what Cassie was about to do.

Cassie grabbed Mileena, finding her surprisingly light for someone who clearly ate quite a lot. She lifted her into her mouth, headfirst, finding her taste surprisingly appealing. This, and her desire for revenge motivated her, as she made her way to Mileena's substantial chest. Mileena began to regain consciousness, moaning and screaming within Cassie's throat, but Mileena's pain only made her hungrier.

Cassie grabbed Mileena's legs, shoving her down aggressively, until her mouth reached her thighs, her legs kicking in one last attempt at resistance. With one last shove, Mileena vanished into her gut.

Cassie's belly was enormous, Mileena ending up a lot larger than she realized. But still, she had no trouble keeping her inside, even as she squirmed, punched and kicked, trying to escape her captor's stomach before her inevitable digestion.

"Yeah, good luck getting out of here" she said, a massive, satisfied burp escaping her mouth as she patted her stomach, moaning from the sheer deliciousness that Mileena happened to have, and the satisfaction of revenge.

"You know, I'm not going to treat you like you did Jacqui. I'm going to take a lot longer to digest you" she said, finding a soft-looking spot nearby, resting her head against a rock, and closing her eyes, falling asleep to the rhythm of Mileena's struggles.

She woke up, finding her stomach flatter, but still rounded out by a pleasant layer of fat, and a puddle of something shameful in her panties. Lazily, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, holding it up, and taking a selfie, making sure her belly was in frame.

"There's a new maneater in town, watch out"


End file.
